The Truest Thing
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: Um....Yamcha is an abusive bastard...will Vegeta be different? Co-written by Courtney
1. The Truest Thing Chapter One

  


Author's Note : Enter standard message here. Dragon Ball Z......not mine. Enjoy and review!  


  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  


  
His fist connected with her cheekbone in a sickening thud. Her head reeled, and she spat out blood as the ground see-sawed before her eyes.  
  
" You will obey me, bitch." Yamcha ground out before hitting Bulma again. This time, she lost her balance, and the floor rose up to meet her. She landed bruisingly on her shoulder. She cried out and curled into a tiny, protective ball, her eyes squeezed shut to prevent the tears she felt coming . Stop stop, Yamcha. Oh please, just stop it.   
It didn't used to be this bad, she remembered. It didn't used to be bad at all. When they had first started dating, he was her dreamboat; attentive, sensitive, funny, and he had just the right amount of jealosy. As time wore on though, his jealousy sky rocheted to unreasonabl heights, to paranoia. He was crazy with jealousy. Bulma could hardly talk to anyone when Yamcha was around.  
  
Yamcha kicked her once, hard, in her soft stomach. She recoiled and felt bile rise up in her throat.  
  
" Yamcha! Stop! Please!" she gasped, tears seeping through her closed eyelids, unable to control themselves. He abruptly stopped, his breathing heavy, his fists clenched.  
  
" Im sorry I had to do that Bulma." he hauled her to her feet roughly." But you must be taught to always obey me dutifully, as I am your master." Taking her chin in his hand, he surveyed the damage he had rought. She teetered unsteadily on her feet, her head still pounding.  
  
" You'll have to stay here, inside, for maybe a week, give or take. Till you're healed enough to go out in public without anyone getting suspicious. They'll probably all think we were creating a little 'love nest'. And you will never tell them otherwise. If you do, I'll kill you." he looked meaningfully into her eyes, tightening his hold on her chin, added yet more bruises to her delicate skin.  
  
" I'm going out. Stay inside." he kissed her unyeilding mouth hard, then spun away, out his apartment door.  
  
The minute he was gone, Bulma limped, painfully slow, into the bedroom, and seated herself cautiously in front of a desk. Sniffling, the tears beginning to come in earnest, she rooted through a drawer till she produced a pen and sheet of paper. She began to sob, her hand shaking so hard she could hardly clutch the pen .  
My prince is out there, I know it. He'll come for me. And love the way it should be. He'll come. And he'll do anything for me. Anything.  
  
And with her prince in mind, Bulma began to write.  
  
_True Love's Tests  
1. A giving and passionate lover  
2. Offers's protectoion : saves me from Yamcha  
3. Thouhgtful gift-giving  
4. Listens to me - knows when to say nothing  
5. Endangering his own life for mine.  
6. Throws away all pride to tell me he loves me.  
_  
Bulma sighed and put her pen down. She folded the list carefully, and hid it in her pocket, lest Yamcha see it and finish her off.  
  
" One day he'll save me," she whispered fervently," One day."  
  
  
  
  
_Memories are just where you laid them  
Dragging waters 'til the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
Don't you remember, everything I said, when I said,_  
  
  
  



	2. The Truest Thing Chapter 2

Author's Note : Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me. Not even a teeny little bit.  


  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  


  
It was early. ulma glanced at her watch before gently easing open the back door of Capsule Corp.  
  
Everyone should be sleeping still, she thought as she silently crept into the kitchen. She had been at Yamcha's house for a little over a week, and the bruises on her face had finally healed enough for her to leave. The rest of her body , particularly her stomach, still bore ugly yellow bruises, but since nobody but Yamcha ever saw her stomach anyway, he said she could go.  
  
Creeping down the silent hall, Bulma intended to go sleep in her room. She didn't wany everyone to fuss at her return. Questions would be asked; questions she couldn't answer. Not yet at least. Maybe not ever.  
  
With a susprised cry, she felt herself bump solidly into something hard and warm. She looked up.  
  
And found Vegeta staring down at her, his black eyes deep and unreadable in their depths. She put her hand on his chest, to steady herself. She looked into his eyes again. He looked down at hers. Neither moved, neither breathed. There was something, something big, they couuld feel it, hovering in the air aboive them, with a sense of something coming.  
  
He was like a magnet, pulling her closer to him. Somewhere in the back of Bulma's mind, she called "halt". Something told her not to become involved with another man. Especially a man as unreadable and unpredictable as Vegeta. But damn it all if her heart just wouldn't listen. She hardly knew him. So why was she feeling all these unwanted things?  
  
Kame, but all of a sudden she wanted to kiss his hard mouth, and to feel his smooth muscles under her hands. She lowered her head, and they both stared at her hand on his chest. She looked back at him again.  
  
He was smiling at her.Ferally, like a predator. "You've returned." he murmured, right before his mouth came down over hers. SHe sighed as his lips brushed hers, once, twice, three times. Savoring the sweet taste of her mouth with surety and suprising animal grace. This,this was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. So soft and gentle, and yet filled with secret promises of greater things to come. Again she sighed, powerless to do elsewise, and it filled his mouth like honey.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her, searching her face fore something. What? What was he looking for?  
  
" Bulma,"he murmured," come back with me. To my room. Let me have you." He was almost pleading with her.  
  
" Oh!" she shook her head, as if to clear it, took a step back," I....I...I don't know. I nned some time to think this out, to........ah." she rubbed her eyes. " Excuse me." she pushed past him and hurried to her bedroom, leaving Vegeta alone.  
  
"Damn" he swore to himself under his breath. So close . He wandered slowly to his own room, thinking to himself.  
  
He was aching Bulma. He had been from almost the moment he saw her, her blue eyes sparkling, her cute little blue bob bouncing. And the more he saw her, the more he fell in love with her. Everyday, he loved her more. And everyday, he had more to hide inside himself, till he thought he would burst.  
  
In her bedroom, Bulma lay on her big, cold bed alone, thinking. Though in truth, she could hardly do that for thoughts of Vegeta's kiss in her head, her heart, her every sense. She could still taste him on her lips. And he had tasted good. Like sweat, and toothpaste and man.  
  
What would Yamcha do it he found out? Bulma asked herself, getting frightened for a second. Probably kill me. Then try to kill Vegeta. And up getting killed himself. How fitting.  
  
" I hate him" she whispered, thinking about the way Yamcha kissed, compared to Vegeta's hard and wonderful wooing. " He cannot control my feelings, try as he might."   
  
She curled her fists.  
  
Bulma was scared. Not of Yamcha, but of her feelings for Vegeta. She was scared to start something new, with someone who could turn out to be another Yamcha, only more dangerous.  
  
In her heart, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Vegeta had more dignity than that. So she deciced to take a chance, to play it by heart. She changed into a white nightgown, and strode resolutely out the room.  
  
" Vegeta…" she murmured in wonder , with tenderness, and in fascination.  
  
  
He was lying on his own bed when he heard the door creak open. Bulma stood, like an apparition in white, in his doorway. Standing like a dream. Like all his best and most secret dreams, formed in one woman. One perfect woman.  
  
" Bulma" he breathed., heart pounding, scarecly beleiving she had come to him.  
She walked over to him,and put one hand to his bare chest, trailing down it's solid length in a feather light touch. Then, without a word, she got in next to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. With such comfort and easy intimacy- like old lovers. And it just felt so right.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, placing a kiss on her head. Her beloved head.  
  
" I don't know where these feelings came from, or when they really came," Bulma stroked his face,  
  
" And I don't know what to do about you, or Yamcha. I just know that I am feeling things for you, so much! And I'm just going to follow my heart here."  
  
" Bulma" he breathed again, " I'll help you decide." He ran his fingers through her hair. That hair , which was so unlike Saya-jiin women's spiky black hair, fascinated him, drove him crazy. Always wispy and clinging to her seductive curves, in ways that made him jealous.  
  
As his fingers undid the buttons down the front of her gown, his lips traced the pale flesh that covered her neck and collar bone. Bulma shivered over and over as his mouth continued it's journey down. One minute, her skin was icy cold, the next it was on fire. She was intoxicated with his mouth, his hands, his hard body between her legs, and she loved every minute of it._Please Kame, don't let him stop._  
  
Vegeta had no intention of stopping; he had only just begun. When he removed her gown, he threw it off the side of the bed without stopping the movement of his hot mouth. He rolled over on top of her, and ran his hands over her ribcage and hips, taking noice of the bruises, and takin extra care to be careful, while reminding himself to ask her about them later. For now, their mouths were on the same level and he needed his full concentration. When he pressed his lips against hers, their mouths became ravenous, drawing on eachother. He deepened the kiss at the same time he explored the lush secrets of Bulma's body. What he was doing, was so primal, and more intimate than it had ever been with Yamcha, even in the beginning, more than anything she'd ever expected. The hot, sliding friction of his thrusting tongue and his insistent hands played over her silken body, driving her nearly mad, luring her to be magnificently uninhibited.  
Bulma slid her hands up his back, and felt his heat leap up her fingers and spread to her arms. She arched with pleasure at the sensations his knowing fingers aroused in her. She tore her mouth from his, and set her lips against his corded throat, then she slid her tongue down the muscles of his chest until her mouth fastened on one diamond-hard , male nipple.  
  
They had an unquenchable thirst for eachother, that made them feel as if the air had exploded around them. Vegeta traced the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue. " Are you ready?" he murmured as he gently raised her hips and lowered her on his shafthead until she caught the rhythm and began to move on him, riding him like a stallion. As she took over, he removed his left hand from her hip, and reached out with calloused fingertips to tmassage the tiny bud of her sex till he could feel it pulsing.   
Oh, these new feelings, they were so enormous, she arched backward, and her cries of pleasure grew frenzied. A throbbing began deep down inside her and she imploded, drawing him deeply inside of her as if to devour him.  
  
Vegeta held on to his seed with feverished determination as her hot and hungry body carressed his length. He was deeply anchored, and it took all of his rock-hard willpower to withdraw without climaxing.  
  
" Vegeta,Vegeta" she panted, overcome byt the sheer force and carnality of her orgasm. She flipped over on top on him, and slipped down on her knees, between his hard things. Then she was tonguing and kissing the object of her adoration that had brought her such unbridled pleasure.  
  
"Bulma… you don't have to do that." Vegeta ground out, still trying desperately not to climax, though he felt himself slipping.  
  
" But I want to." She murmured. He groaned and gave in to her. She opened her mouth and took him inside the hot, wet cave. As she ran her tongue up the hrad ridge on the underside of his thick , she felt him begin to tremble violently, before he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed, then swallowed again, and then once more, taking it all in with delight.  
  
She slid back up to his side, licking her lips like a satisfied kitten, and he pulled her possessively into his arms.  
  
Test one passed with flying colors , Bulma thought. That was amazing. He was amazing.. " Vegeta." She murmured, not knowing how to express what she was feeling.  
  
"You're incredible Bulma." I love you. He kept it inside, he didn't want to scare her. " What are all thes bruises on your stomach and ribs?" he asked, with seeming casualty.  
  
" It's nothing, Vegeta. Just hold me please." She burrowed her head into the warmth of his neck. And sighed contentedly. He kissed her cheek, lovingly, and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
ANd leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
  
_  



	3. The Truest Thing Chapter 3

  
  
Vegeta yawned and stretched.The morning sun shone on his face , and the first morning since he'd been on Chikyuu, he was content. Truly content. For once, he hadn't woken up aching for Bulma.  
Bulma! He suddenly remembered what they had done - was it only four hours ago? He smiled, and put his arm out, then turned to face her.  
His smile faded. Bulma was gone. She had left, after all they had shared that morning. He thought it had meant something.   
Vegeta's heart hurt. Love shouldn't hurt. But oh, it did. This did. For in his heart of hearts, he needed Bulma's love. He needed her to need him. Otherwise, he'd have no purpose at all. On Vegeta-sei, there was no concept of love. They had too much to risk everyday to gamble on love. But they had the sense of protection. A deep profound need to protect their mate. And Vegeta felt that, hand in hand with his love.  
And it just hurt so god damned much that she'd left. He knew she had a boyfriend. And he knew what the baka bastard did to her, so he came to the conclusion that she was scared. Scared of men, maybe. And confused. She could be strong, but fragile at the the same time. And he knew Yamcha probably beat out all her spirit and courage. And god but that only made his heart hurt even more. He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to tell him she needed it from him.He wanted her love.  
" Love," Vegeta murmured to himself," my woman would love me. And she'd tell me every day._Numerous_ times a day." he rested his hands behind his head. " And she'd be brave and loyal. Loyal to me and to her family. And she'd be trustworthy. She'd put her trust in me.  
She'd need me. To protect her- from everything. Though she's strong, she'd need a protector. Me. I want to protect her."  
Vegeta knew that woman was Bulma. He knew it! So why didn't she? He wanted to tell her his love so badly, but he didn't want to scare her away. So he kept quiet. And waited. Something most un-Vegeta-like. Love makes a man do crazy things, he told himself.  
" Bulma," he whispered," I need you...."  
  
  
  
  
_Oh hold me now, I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
She cries that life is like some movie black and white  
Dead actors, vacant lies  
Over and over and over again she cries  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Truest Thing Chapter 4

  
A few weeks later, after her night of passion with Vegeta, and her beating   
from Yaumcha, Bulma sat at Chi-Chi's kitchen table, talking about girl stuff and drinking tea with her best friend. As the two women sat chatting away Chi-Chi decided to bring up the topic of Yamcha .   
" So Bulma how's life with Yaumcha?" This was the one topic that Bulma wanted to avoid at all costs. _What do I say? I _ _can't tell her Yaumcha will Kill_ _me.What about my one time with Vegeta? I wonder if she will understand?_ she thought to herself, thousand of thoughts, of excuses racing through her head.  
"Earth to Bulma?! Hey." Chi Chi shook her head.  
"Huh? Whaa ... Oh sorry?" Bulma glanced up at her friend.  
"Jeez, you spaced out for a while there. Whats wrong?" Chi-Chi looked at her friend in confusion.  
  
Meanwhile, Outside the kitchen window of the Son house a very pissed off   
Yaumcha had been listening to the whole conversation. _She better not say a word , _He _  
_thought. _Just in case I will teach her a lesson she will never forget_, he clenched his fists, and walked the front door of the Son's house, his rage already building.  
  
"So Bulma what _about_ you and Yaumcha?" Chi Chi began again, but a t that moment someone knocked on the door - quick abrupt knocks.   
" I will be right back, you stay put I want to know what is going on.  
Ok?" Chi-Chi opened the door and found Yaumcha on the other side. He had a huge all-too-sincere smile on his face  
"Hey Chi-Chi I am here topick Bulma up." he said, and Chi Chi found herself shifting uncomfortably, and she wasn't even sure why.  
"She's in the kitchen but..." before she could finish he had sped to the kitchen to pick up his "Property."  
"Yaumcha" Bulma stammered as he strode purposefully into the room "W-w-what are you doing here?" There was an unmistakable hin of fear in her voice.  
Chi-Chi entered the room , inquisitive glare fixed on Bulma   
" You remember honey I have an evening planned for you that you will never forget." he said smoothly, silkily. Bulma gulped.   
"Hey Bulma you said that you were eating here tonight, Right?" Chi-Chi knew t something might be up but she just wasn't sure. And she couldn't just barrel into a crazy acusition without knowing the story. Yamcha glared none-too-subtly at Bulma and she knew not to cross him in this situaiton..   
"I am so sorry Chi-Chi I completely forgot that we had this planned. Maybe another time ok?" she rushed out, clutching her purse tightly in her hands/  
"Alright.... See you later." Chi Chi said with uncertainty in her voice.  
  
On the ride home not a word was said. This scared Bulma, she had no idea   
what was going on in his mind and in truth, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.   
"You stay in the car sweetie I will get the door for you." Yaumcha said in a loving tone. _Maybe he does have something nice planned for me_, she thought. That thought was shattered when his fist tore through the window and ripped her out, leaving  
shards of glass to peirce he skin, her arms, legs sides.   
"Nooooo... Yaumcha! Please! Stop!" she wailed trying to sheild her arms from the glass.  
" Shut up Bitch and gets what coming to you!" He bellowed, pulling up his sleeves.   
" Pleeeeeeaase!" She began to cry uncontrollably knowing that this time he just might kill her.  
  
At the other end of the Cap. Corp. grounds Vegeta had just finished his 10,000 crunches and was about to go into the Gravity room when he heard screaming.   
"Whats that" he thought out loud to himself. "Oh its that woman again probably screaming at that Damn Baka of a UPS man." he concluded when he realized who it was.   
He listened harder still and realized that Bulma was screaming in pain and fear. Then heard the other voice. "Yaumcha" He spat with venom in his voice that would have scared even Goku.   
  
"Get up bitch I'm not with you yet" Yamcha roared as he laid another kick into her   
midsection. She could feel it, her arm broken by the force of Yamcha's grip and her mouth full of blood. _He's going to kill me,_ she thought ,awaiting another blow, but no more came, as she passed out, landing in a slump at his feet. Yaumcha went in for the final kick. Vegeta, appearing out of nowhere, caught his foot in mid swing.   
"What the FUCK do you think you are doing to her!" he roared, his fury building  
"Get out of here Vegeta this is no concern of yours" Yamcha spat out  
"Like HELL it isn't" and with that Vegeta took Yamchas' arm and snapped it at the elbow, then proceeded to drive his knee into his stomach with his elbow coming down on his back forcing his knee to dig farther in. While Yaumcha lay on the ground, Vegeta picked him up and threw him off Capsule Corp. property.  
Literally.  
  
After disposing of Yamcha he went over to Bulma, picked her up and began   
to carefully remove the glass from her body. Then he gave her a Senzu bean to heal   
her. Because of her unconscious, state he helped her chew and swallow it, holding her head tenderly in his hands, as if afraid to break her. "You need sleep now little one." He whispered as she slept in his arms.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open , tried to focus on something. She wondered where she was _Am I in heaven? _ S he looked around and realized that she was in Vegetas room. It was decorated very sparcely, whith only two peices of furniture besdies the bed, and a large t.v.   
"How did I get here? A nd why am I wearing a pair of Vegetas  
Boxers and, and... one of his tanks?" she thought aloud, "Vegeta. He saved me, but where is he now?" she suddenly recalled the afternoon with Yamcha, but they were her last as she fell alsleep again, exhausted from the days previous events.  
Around 2:30 am Vegeta left the gravity room to go to bed. After taking a quick shower he donned a pair of silk black boxers and headed for his room. When he got   
there he found 'her' still sleeping in his bed where he had left her. As he bent down to pick her up and take her into her own room, her eyes popped open, rested on is face.  
"I never got to thank you for saving my life." she said in a seductive tone that made him want to take her right then and there.   
"Well, if I didn't then who would fix ..." he could not complete the sentence as her lips covered his in a kiss that melted both their souls. Breaking thier kiss, she looked at his face again " Vegeta don't make me go I want to stay here with you tonight." she whispered. He gazed into her eyes knowing, seeing lust and need and something else  
that he couldn't place, not at that moment. Placing her gently on the bed, he leaned over her and proceeded to remove the tank and boxers he had put her in earlier that night.   
After that task was done he climbed over he and kissed her with all his heart, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she explored his own with hers. He slowly started moving down her neck leaving a hot trail of kisses along the way. Stopping at her neck, he nipped, drawing blood, sending a rush of pleasure through her and himself.   
After lapping the tangy liquid her moved down to her breasts, teasing and playing with them, making her softly moan his name. Looking up at her face through the valley of her breasts, wanting to see hereyes, he moved down, leaving another trail of heated kisses behind.  
Making it to the object of his desire, he began to run his tongue along the delicate petals of her womanly flower. Then in one smooth motion, he delved his tongue in, making her writhe in ecstacy. She pressed her hips in to meet his tongue, running her fingers through his spiky hair. She could feel the massive orgasm building up, stronger and stronger "Veee..ge..taaa..."  
He knew what she wanted so he stopped what he was doing and came up, crushing his lips into hers. Tasting herself on him made her hotter and with a bit of help form Vegeta she removed his boxers, and threw them over her head, where they fell somewhere behind her.   
Slowly he entered her, savoring the feeling of her tightness around him. Starting   
with a slow pace he began to thrust inside of her building them both up. He increased the rhythm, and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to go deeper, wanting to feel all of him inside of her. With a few final , powerful thrusts, both climaxed , their juices swirling together.  
Vegeta rolled off of Bulma, making sure not to crush her, and they gazed into each others eyes , both wanting to tell the other 'I love you' . But they send nothing, just curled up together falling asleep, her blue head pillowed on his shoulder, soft and hard at the same time.   
Vegeta kissedher forehead and wrapped his strong arms around her, thinking that for once, things were going to be okay.   
  
  
  
  
_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding_  
  
  
  
to be continued...  



	5. The Truest Thing Chapter 5

  


Chapter 5  


  
  
Bulma woke up with a feeling of warmth and comfort. A feeling of fullfillment. She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings, then sighed.  
She was lying in Vegeta's arms. In a delicious and tight embrace. His face rested at the hollow of her throat, and he held he as if he was afraid she'd go. He looked so vulnerable, when he slept. So beautiful and young. His frown was still there - it always would be - but it was softened somehow. He had a slight smile on his face, bracketing one cheek.  
Bulma traced his features with the pads of her fingers.This was something she'd never tire of doing and would never stop. She wanted to memorize his face. And once she had memorized it, she wanted to touch for reassurance and just because he felt like _Vegeta_, and no one else would ever touch him so.His warm flesh, little nose, high cheekbones, tough chin. And his mouth. Bulma loved that mouth.Hard, with thin lips, but they strangley bore the best feelings, the best touches.  
" I think I may be falling in love with you, you baka." she whispered, now running her hands through his spiky hair.  
She wanted him again. He took all the bad things from her, and cleansed her, which was odd since he had such a dirty past. But he did. He made her feel clean and wholesome and wanted._ And he's just so damn sexy_, she thought to herself.  
She looked down at his face again, and found black eyes, watching her intently.  
" I could touch you like this all day." she whispered, smiling a little.  
" And I could let you. And never do another thing but be touched by you for the rest of my life." he murmured.  
" Vegeta." she sighed, and wiggled down till their eyes were level. Then, with one gently nudge, she caught his lips with hers, nuzzling them, nipping them, before running the tip of her tongue along the seam that parted them. He opened to her willingly, and she drove her tongue inside, and tasted Vegeta, and the promise of a lazy Saturday morning.  
For now, that was enough, she told herself. Because a lazy Staurday morning with him was more than she had ever had with anyone else in her life. If what she thought was happening between them was happening between them, there'd be time for explanations later.  
She only hoped there wouldn't be time for regrets.  
  
Bulma looked up at him - he was smiling. A lazy, satisfied smile. A smug one. She found herselkf smiling in return. _Now or never.You're perfect opportunity had arrived.  
_"Vegeta?" he traced idle circles on his chest  
" Hm?" he opened one eye.  
" Could I take you shopping today?" she said hesitantly at first.Vegeta shot up, knocking her off her precarious perch atop his chest.  
" What? I , you, je-" he blustered. Bulma sat up, pulling the bedsheet upp , and securing it under her armpits  
" C'mon Veggie! You need new clothes! You can't keep wearing those dirty ol body suits! You have no choice here, really." she calmy stated.  
He said nothing, just stared at her sullenly. _Shopping! _Bulma let one side of the sheet slip down to her waist, exposing one ripe , irrisistable breast. She licked her lips and looked at him innocently.  
" Please?" she smiled sweetly. Vegeta closed his eyes in resgnation, and blew out a sigh.  
" The things you'd have me do.", Bulma could have sworn she heard him say as he got up to go to the bathroom.  
"Great! You'll see Veggie! We'll get you _tons _of new clothes!" she jumped upp excitedly, not even noticing she had already taken to calling him a pet name.  
Vegeta moaned. _Oh no....._  
  
" There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Bulma tucked her arm in Vegetas. He only scowled at her.  
They had shopped for five hours._ Five hideous hours_, Vegeta thought to himself. And ten bags, and two unloading stops later, they were finished. Finally finished.  
" Let's go walk in the park Vegeta. We've got things to talk about, I think." Bulma said, suddenly serious. She steered him across the practically empty street, to the green haven, surrounded by trees, and park benches.  
They strolled through the park in silence for a while, before Bulma had gathered all her thoughts together.  
" I've been seeing Yamcha since I was a teenager. Since he was the shy 'desert badit'. It's hrad to walk away from that, you know?"  
" Bulma, he bea-" Vegeta began angrily, but was cut off by a calm Bulma.  
" He didn't always. It's only been for maybe a year. It all started, god, when did it start? We were at a party, and I was being stupid- you know, flirting with guys, drinking a little- it was harmless, really, i had no intentions. But Yamcha saw. .We went outside and argued. And I said something to make him really angry and he hit me. I knew it wasn;t right, but I felt like, I felt like it was _my fault. _ Vegeta, it's never _my fault!" _her voice cracked, and her eyes filled with tears at the memory. Vegeta pulled her into his arms to hold her till she was able to speak again.  
" At first, he always apologized. He was always so sorry!" she sniffed," then he started liking it- telling himself it was necessary and shit. Like it was his fucking _duty_." she spat out bitterly.  
Vegeta's arms tightened around her and she wrapped hers around his waist. They stood holding eachother for comfort till Bulma composed herself.  
" I'm okay now. Let's keep walking. Back to the car." They seperated, and started back to the street. " And now, you know, he threatens me. Like, I have to stay with him, or he'll kill me or something."   
They reached the street and began to cross. " And I;m scared Vegeta. Really really scared." her voice cracked again." There's no one to protect me, now that I can no longer do it for myself."  
_I'll always protect you ,_Vegeta thought to himself.  
_I'll always protect you..._Bulma heard it, in her head! As if he had said it out loud to her. She stopped, there in the street. Vegeta kept walking, now nearing the middle of the street.  
" Vegeta." she gasped, amazed that she had heard, amazed at how it made her feel. He turned around, and saw it in her eyes, shining with her tears.  
_She heard that. She can hear that. What is that?? A bond?! _He looked at her again, her amazement mirrored in his own eyes.  
" Bulma, I..." he trailed off. _A bond?!_   
In that second, Bulma saw it; the car barreling down the street ant break-neck speed, heading right for Vegeta.  
" Vegeta! Look out!" she screamed. Then, without even thinking of the consequences, she threw all her weight on him, only managing to knock him over with the element of suprise on her side.  
" Bulma, nooooo!" he roared from the pavement as he saw the car hit her, and as he heard the scream rip from her throat as she was thrown into the air, and landed - with the sickening snap of breaking bones- in the gutter, three feet away.  
The car swerved off down the road, and Vegeta rushed to Bulma's side, heart pounding, head screaming.  
There was blood, blood everywhere. It stained her pale skin, and pooled around her tangled blue hair, and broken body.  
" Bulma, no." he whimpered, gently picking her up. Her blood seeped into his new teeshirt and jeans, and it dripped down his arms. But he didn't care. He _had _to get Bulma to the hospital. " Hang on," he whispered," you're gonna be okay. Hold on. I need you."  
  
  
" Uuuh....Mr.....Prince Vegeta?" a kindly middle aged nurse walked into the waiting room, clipboard in hand.  
" That's me." he said gruffly. The nurse took in his blood-soaked clothes, and hear-hysterical eyes, and took a literal step back, eyes wide.  
" B-Bulma.....she...she's going to live." she managed to get out.  
Vegeta let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He closed his eyes, to keep the releived teras in.  
" Her leg is severley broken, and she has innumerable cuts and bruises, and she lost a lot of blood. But sh'll live. We're hoping she'll only need to stay here a week or two before she can leave."  
" Thankyou," he breathed, the first thankyou he had ever said," thankyou."  
She smiled kindly at him. " You can go see her now.Two doors down this hall."  
Vegeta was about to walk to Bulma's room , when the main hospital doors burst open. He immediatley heard Mrs.Briefs' wailing, and Chi Chi nagging Gohan. He looked, and saw everyone- all of Bulma;s friends and family. They hadn't seen him yet. He ducked into another room as the crowd bustled to Bulma's room. He'd never get to see her now.  
With a quick backward glance, Vegeta exited the room, and then the hospital. No one saw him go.  
  
" Bulma! My baby! Oh, are you allright? What happened? When? How? Are you comfortable? Hungry? Do you - " Mrs. Briefs babbled, fussing around her daughter.  
"Mom. I'm okay." Bulma whispered hoarsley. She searched the crowd, looking for Vegeta. He wasn't there. Mrs. Briefs noticed Bulma's quick search, and she also noticed the dissapointed look on her face, and mistook it completley.  
" We couldn't get a hold of Yamcha, honey. We left some messages on his machine. I'm sure he'll be by soon."  
Yamcha! Bulma hadn't thought about him for a minute. Just Vegeta. What would Yamcha say if he found out why she got hit? That she was with Vegeta? _On Kame..._ She turned pale, no small feat as she was already amazing pallid.  
" She's tired. Let's leave her alone for a bit." Mrs. Briefs murmured to everyone.  
" C'mon Goku. We'll get you something to eat." Chi Chi said, nudging Goku to the door. He glanced backwards one more time at Bulma before he left. There were tears in her eyes, and he heard her whisper something..so quietly, only his saya-jiin ears could hear.  
Vegeta.  
His eyes widened, but he left quietly. Bulma sighed, and closed her eyes. _Where's Vegeta?   
  
  
He slipped in, under the cover of darkness. She was alone. Good. He breathed out a nervous breath. With one shaking hand, he placed hte delicate object on the bedside table. He lightly kissed her cold cheek. Then he slipped out the window again  
  
_Bulma woke up with excruciating pain in her legs. He throat was dry. Her heart felt dry. No Vegeta. He hadn't even come to visit her in secret, when everyone was gone. She turned to the bedside table to call for a nurse.  
Then she saw it. On the table. It's bright colors twinkling in the sunlight streaming through her open window. Her _open _window. The one the nurse closed last night. It was pink, and purple and green and yellow. Two truly ugly,fat pink pigs on sparkly wings winked at her from their perch on the tiny glass rainbow. She looked at the open window again.  
" Vegeta...." she smiled, and fingered the tacky object again.  
  
The next morning, there was another gift. Two hideosly adorable green elves smiled coquettishly at her from sparkling emerald rhinestone eyes._Rhinestone eyes_, for Kame's sake. She loved it. So Vegeta didn't pick out oarticularly nice, attractive things. The point was, he picked out _something _for her. And they would always be special to her.  
She held the little elves, and thought of her love life, in complete dissaray. There was Vegeta, who was urning out to be wonderful, but secret, and Yamcha, the bastad she was afraid of, who _still _hadn't come to visit her, and then, there was her Prince Charming. The man a part of her was still holding out for, at the same time her heart told her it might be Vegeta.  
" Yamcha beats me. I know I don't love him anymore. I stopped loving him a long time ago. If I wasn't so scared for my life, I'd leave him. God, what do I do?" Bulma was speaking quietly to herself, completely unaware that Goku had come to the door, and was listening quietly, right outside her room. He held his breath, and just stood there, hardly beleiving waht he was hearing.  
" And now Vegeta. Kame, I just don't know what to do. He says he'll always protect me. And I think I love him. I do. I _love Vegeta. Damnit!_ Now what? What about my perfect man? Oh jesus. Goku!" she cried out in suprise as he walked into the room.  
" Bulma," he said seriously, " I'm sorry, but I just heard everything you said." he sat down next to her on the bed, took her hand. She swallowed nervously, and looked up at him. He smiled kindly.  
" Bulma, you should have known that I would've protected you from Yamcha. We all would. If we had only known! And I feel just..just....awful that I never knew, and that it happened. I just want to kill him!"  
" Goku, calm down. What's done is done."  
" And what about Vegeta ,Bulma?" Goku demanded  
" I don't know what's come over me. I, I'm sorry, I'll - "  
" That's not what I mean, Bulma! He truly is a good man now. He'd be good for you, though I'm sure no one else will think so."  
" I really love him, Goku. But I absolutely cannot tell him. He'd never go for that. Ever."  
" Do you know what a bond is, Bulma?"  
" Like....a bank bond?"  
" No...it's like...a connection. Saya-jiins make them. It's like, love is not a natural instinct in them. I mean, they learn, here on earth, like I did. But a bond, it's like, deeper. You'll hear his thoughts, and he'll hear yours. It is the final connection. The deepest truest thing."  
Bulma's heart raced. She knew this thing- this bond. She'd experienced it with Vegeta.  
" Do...do you have that with Chi Chi?" she asked hesitatingly.  
" Yeah. I do." Goku murmured quietly, and looked at Bulma, his eyes shinning. We'll all take care of you, Bulma. Give Vegeta a chance." He stood up to go.  
" Thankyou, Goku."  
" Bye Bulma." he left.  
  
Bulma sighed and turned over to rest some more. She was still in so much pain. But now..there was a lightness in her heart.....  
She loved Vegeta. He'd take care of her. SHe had friends to take care of her.. The only thing left to do was see what tomorrow would bring.  
  
  
  
  
_And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember  
But I do  
You never even tried_  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Truest Thing Chapter 6

  
  


Chapter 6  


  
He glanced at the clock. 4 a.m. _Damnit!_ He _had _to go see Bulma. He needed to talk to her, to kiss her. To hold her hand.  
" Fuck it." he slipped on a new pair of pants and a shirt, and flew out the window. Why wait?  
  
He crept silently though the window. Bulma was sleeping. She was getting some color back in her cheeks, but her body was still covered in scratches and cuts. He sat down next to her, careful not to wake her. The T.V. was on. Vegeta turned, planning on getting the channel changer and clicking it off. But something caught his eye - a commercial. A man gave a woman a beautiful boquet of red roses. She recieved them, then fell all over him, declaring her love for him. Then, the announcer said : " Roses : The Way to a Woman's Heart. The Perfect Gift, now specialized at 'Love and Roses' on Jujin Street. Order Today. 1-800-555-ROSE."   
" Hmmm..." Vegeta thought for a minute, then shut the t.v. off, and moved back next to Bulma. He touched her hair lightly. " Weakling, why did you do that?" be began softly, " Do you love me? Is that it? Didn't you realize I could've easily survived that?"  
Bulma kept her eyes shut tight. She had woken up when Vegeta turned the t.v. off. She pretended to continue sleeping just in case Vegeta kept talking.  
" I want to protect you, Bulm-chan. From everything."  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling slightly. " Vegeta," she whispered, " I've been waiting for you."  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, in a tender kiss. A kiss that spoke volumes, of his feelings - rich and deep .  
" How do you feel?" he asked against her mouth, before descending on it again  
" Wonderful." she breathed, holding his face is her hands. Her arms were weak, and they ached from her holding them up, but she didn't care. She needed more than anything to touch him. He smiled, and she felt that too, against her lips, and her own curved in response.  
_Oh, I love him. I love you l love you l love you. Please, _please _love me back. Tell me you love me. I need it. Tell me. _Bulma begged in her head, her grip on Vegeta tightening.  
_You can't leave me with only this Bulms. Give me more. Love.....love me....say it. _Oh, but Vegeta felt the same as Bulma. He truly did.  
But they were scared. They couldn't admit to eachother their love for fear of losing eachother. Thier doubts and insecurities got in the way.  
Finally, Vegeta tore himself away." I have to go Bulma. Your family will be here soon." he stood to go, still clutching her hand,  
"Oh Vegeta...don't go." she pleaded with her eyes.  
" Im sorry. You know I have to. Just until....things get sorted out." he let go of her hand, and stepped out the window.  
" Jan ne, Bulma-chan." he murmured, and was gone.  
  
  
  
  
_ " Love and Roses, this is Min. Can I help you?"  
" I need a dozen, uh......roses."  
" Okay. Where would you like them to be sent?"  
" Capsule Corp. In one week. Next Monday."  
" Okay. And who are they for?"  
" Bulma Breifs."  
" Okay, and your name?"  
" Vegeta. They flowers must be anonymous to Bulma."  
" Allright, Mr.Vegeta! The total cost is $50 plus $ 5 delivery fee. You'll be billed when they arrived. Thankyou, and have nice day!"  
" Yeah....uh...thanks...whatever." _   
  
  
  
  
_Don't fall away   
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again _  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Truest Thing Chapter 7

Chapter 7  


  
"Home at last!" Bulma shouted as she walked through the doors of Capsule Corp.  
"ThanksYamcha, I really appreciate you bringing me home on such short notice."   
"Hey babe,anything for you."   
"Anything? Well ....could you help me put my bags in my room?"   
In the blink of and eye Yamcha picked up all of Bulmas bags and carried them up stairs as she trailed behind him.  
  
Hidden in the living room Vegeta stood in silence ._Shes home, I hope she   
likes the surprise I got her. _ With that one thought Vegeta hauled ass outside   
and floated silently up to her window to she her face.  
  
As she opened her bedroom door , Bulma babbled cheerfully, glad to be home.  
" Yeah, Yamcha you can place my bags right ...oooh... Oh Yamcha they are beautiful !" Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she read the card on the boquet or red roses. "To : Bulma, From ? Theres no name here?"   
Immediately without a second thought she turned to Yamcha   
" You got me roses you are so sweet!"   
With the infamous hand behind the head and a grin that is dumber than something you would see on Goku's face, Yamcha took all the credit for the roses. Vegeta;s roses.  
_Hey cool.....allright....I got roses for Bulma...._  
  
All that time Vegeta was floating outside her room waiting to see her face.   
He saw what he wanted; a smile that made his heart skip a beat, but this smile was not for him. It was for that Bastard Yamcha. '  
_How could she think that he gave them to her? He_ _doesn't even love her.'_ In a barely audible voice, he whispered, "Welcome home Bulma-chan"   
  
Defeated Vegeta landed on the ground and strolled into the house. Not wanting to train, he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.v.  
  
Back in Bulmas room , our lady in blue spun around to the window. _'Did I just hear Vegeta?'_ She spun around the room , looking for him _'Wait a minute it all makes sense, Yamcha played dumb about the flowers and he sure as Hell would have put his name on the card. Vegeta also sent me those cute, but ugly, little things while I was in the hospital._'   
"Thats it!" she shouted startling Yamcha. She had discovered the truth for herself, and in record timing too.  
" Uh, what is it?" A confused Yamcha asked   
" Oh sorry, I was just thinking of ...the special project I left while I was in the hospital. I have a feeling I will be working on it all night." Bulma crossed her fingers, hoping her lie would get Yamcha to leave.  
Not understanding Yamcha just smiled and nodded.   
"I would really love to get started on this as soon as possible, so if you don't mind could you go for now?" she asked sweetly, pushing him towards the door.  
"Sure babe I have to be somewhere in 30 minutes anyways." Yamcha took off out the window, thinking of his hot date, and leaving Bulma to herself in her room. _Now to get ready for my project._  
  
About an 15 minutes later Bulma made her way down the stairs to where Vegeta  
was watching Tv. _Perfect the house is empty._she thought. "  
"Hi Vegeta" she stood at the doorway.  
" So I see you're home," he said in a saddened voice, not even glancing in her direction, "Are you going to make my dinner now?"   
"Well... I was thinking instead of dinner we can... skip right to desert." Giving him no time to react Bulma straddled Vegeta on the couch placing her lips  
on his in a sensual kiss that he couldn't refuse.   
" Ummm, I could go for something sweet right now, but-" he lead her face to his for   
another kiss. " I think we should go somewhere with more room."   
" So where do you suggest we go?" she murmured in a seductive tone that made him want to rip off al her clothers and take her right there.   
"Well I was thinking your room since no one has used your bed in weeks." Before she could answer he swept her up and carried her to her room , kissing her the whole way up there.  
  
As he opened the door to her room both of their noses filled with the scent of  
roses. Laying her down on the bed he began to kiss her slowly, starting at her   
mouth and working his way down her neck. Driving her mad, he began to unbutton her   
shirt with his teeth. With each button he removed her would give her a feather light kiss   
where it use to be. Once the shirt was unbuttoned he ripped it from her body in one smooth motion , exposing her luscious breasts. _Hmm, no bra for me to remove, if didn't know any better I'd say she planned this._ He moved his mouth over her   
right nipple ,sucking and nipping at it , while is left hand played with the other one.  
  
As he did that her hands wandered down his rock hard body to the waist  
line of his pants. Slowly she began to unbutton his jeans and pull them and his boxers  
below his nice firm ass. With his free right hand he took his pants and ripped them off, helping her out. Sliding her hands down she took hold of his rock hard cock   
and began to massage it in her hands receiving growls of pleasure from her prince.  
  
While she did this, Vegeta took his free right hand, all the while teasing   
her breasts with his mouth and left hand, and slid her pants off. Expecting   
to find a pair of her panties he found nothing '_She never goes commando That little minx she did plan_ this.' The thought of her planning this turned him on even more than he was already.   
As he removed his mouth from her nipple and looked at her face an evil smile   
plagued her lips and with out warning she flipped him onto his back. The surprise wore   
off as soon as she took is cock into her mouth. All he could do was grab her head making her take in more of him. The pleasure she was giving him was too much . He exploded into her mouth. Swallowing in satisfaction she looked up at him   
with a 'none- to -Vegeta- like smirk'.He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her   
underneath him. He looked into her eyes.  
"Now you didn't think I would let you get away with that, did you?" he murmured, Before she could respond Vegeta entered her with his still rock hard cock ready for  
another round with Bulma. As he filled her all you could hear was her moans of pleasure. He began to build up a pace slow and then faster. Feeling her about to   
climax he stopped and let her regain her composure. When he did this he got a small plea from Bulma urging him to finish what he started.   
"Like I said my little weakling I am going to get you back for what you just did to me."   
He entered her again and began to build her up for another massive orgasm and stopped yet again.   
About the 5th time he did this she whined "Vegee ... taaa"   
"Impatient aren't we, little one?" A small cry was all he got as he thrust into her rocking them in one motion.   
As they both climaxed Bulma clawed into Vegetas back ,drawing blood in throw of the 5 massive orgasms rolling through her body.   
He crashed down on top of her from their session. Rolling off top of  
Bulma making sure not to crush her he pulled her close ,kissing her sweat soaked  
forehead.   
They gazed into eacother's eyes, each seeing something...be it lust or passion.....and something like....like love?  
_ I love you Bulma _  
_ I love you Vegeta'_ Each thought it , neither could sayit, out of doubt, and fear, and hurt.  
"I told you I would get you back little one." he tweaked her nise playfully.  
"Well if thats what I get, then maybe I will have to seduce you more often." An evil grin spread across both their faces.   
"Oyasuminasai, Watashi no Megami." (Goodnight my Goddess) Vegeta said in his  
native tongue.  
The soft heat from their bodies surrounded them and made them sleepy, but  
before sleep came to claim them , Bulma picked up her head from his chest, and kissed his cheek.   
" Thanks for the roses Veggie-chan."   
In response ,Vegeta tightened his grip around her waist ,hugging her tight before both drifted into a dream.  
  
  
  
  
_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding_  



End file.
